


The Next Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happened after the events in "Some Like It Red".





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Next Day

This story is not intended to infringe on any previously held copyrights. All characters belong to Alliance, and will be returned upon completion of story. The nasty ones (Lenny, Terry, Larry and Stan) belong to me.   
  
Please don't distribute without express written permission of author, and do not post to any other website without permission.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, comments welcome at  


## The Next Day

  
A DUE SOUTH story   
by Yvette Jessen

  
  
        As the police cars disappeared from the school, Melissa turned around to see Fraser and his partner get into a green Buick Rivero and leave the school. Her innitial reaction to learning the truth about Fraser, was to smile and laugh it off, but inwardly, she was hurt. Her best friend, Celine, stood near the headmistress of the Catholic school, a nun named Anne McKray and the other two students, Wanda and Tiff were standing next to a police car and both of them seemed barely affected by the evening's events.   
        Melissa shuddered remembering the thieves who wanted to kill all of them just so they would be able to take a large collection of valuables in the basement of the school. She turned away from the scene. As usual Celine was the center of attention, and now that she was ok, Melissa would once more fade in the background. Her hand brushed her eyes, and she felt the moistness which comes from wanting to cry, but not being able to do so, as it would not be considered cool to cry in public. Besides, she thought, this wasn't the first time an adult had lied to her about something, and it probably wouldn't be the last. She bit her lip and turned away from the crowd assembled along the curb. Fraser was, by this time, gone and she only wanted to get back inside and put the evening's events behind her.   
        I saved his life, she remembered shouting to her friend to duck as she threw a bottle of whiskey at the man who was wanting to fire the gun and shoot the friend she had come to know as Miss Fraser. The person she thought was her friend was a man and a cop wearing a wig and dress. Is this person, whoever he is, still my friend or was it all a lie like with the role he played? The questions buzzed in her head as she made her way back inside away from the entire scene outside. The teacher, a friend, now I learn she's a man and a cop, not a teacher at all, so the chances of him being a friend is even less likely.   
        Melissa opened the door to her room. Apparantly, Celine was still outside making statements to the police. She thought for a moment that perhaps she should be outside making a statement as well, but decided that the others probably told everything that was necessary. In this case, she didn't mind staying in the background. As she sat down on the bed, tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at Celine's bed, and saw all the stuffed animals. "Celine's the only person here who is who they say they are." she said to the darkness remembering when she said this same thing to Miss Fraser, "I trusted her, and it turned out she's only a fictional character created by a man."   
        How could I be so stupid? She asked herself again and again. I told him stuff about myself that I wouldn't even say to my own father. I thought it was safe because I thought Miss Fraser understood me. I feel like he used me, and all along it was for Celine. It was always about Celine, never about me. After all, Celine was pretty, popular and now I'm beginning to believe that the only reason I have any other friends is because of Celine.  
        She got up off the bed, wiped her eyes, and made her way over to the door. As she made her way down the quiet hall, she remembered the day when she met Fraser. Right after Celine had once again disappeared, Sister Anne introduced her art class to a new teacher, Miss Fraser.   
        As soon as Miss Fraser came up to me and helped me, I liked her. There was so many things about her that made me smile. Then she came to my room, and talked to me, because she seemed to be concerned for me. She even asked if I was ok. She was rather strange, but she was so nice to me, and she offered me some support. I mean, mostly, we talked about Celine, but it was nice to have someone listen to me and understand that Celine is my friend and not pressure me about it.   
        Melissa entered the classroom marked 11-B and looked around at the sculptures which were sitting on the shelves. When she found her work, she sat it on a table and sat down in front of it and sighed deeply. She saw the sculpture of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over at Celine's work, I knew vaguely where Celine was, and Miss Fraser seemed to accept that I didn't feel comfortable tattling. As her mind drifted, she didn't hear the door of the classroom open and close.   
        "Melissa?" She quickly wiped away the tears and looked up and saw Sister Anne leaning against one of the desks not far from where she was sitting. "I'm sorry." She pulled a chair away from the desk and sat down about two feet from where Melissa was. "I think allowing this charade to take place was a big mistake," she offered.  
        "Celine's ok, that's all that matters," Melissa said trying to sound tough. "Right?" she added weakly which sounded more like an inquiry than a statement of fact.  
        "But what about you?" Sister Anne asked concern coloring her face.   
        Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?"  
        "You liked Miss Fraser, didn't you?" Sister Anne asked.  
        Melissa nodded, "Yeah, it was like I had a friend who couldn't get me into trouble," she smiled weakly. "I liked Miss Fraser a lot, and now I find out she doesn't exist because some cop made her up. I feel like I was used because of Celine."  
        "I don't think you were used, but maybe you're being a bit hard on Constable Fraser." Sister Anne offered. "He was only trying to help Celine. Quite honestly, I don't believe that he intended to hurt you in the process."  
        "Well, he did," Melissa looked up and made eye contact with the other woman.   
        "Do you want to talk about it?"   
        Melissa shook her head, "No, I want to forget about it." She looked at the headmistress, "I know you're trying to help, Sister Anne, but I can't help the way I'm feeling, and right now, I'm confused." She stood up and grabbed her sculpture.   
        "If you want to resolve this, then I can take you to the Canadian embassy tomorrow and you can talk to him." Sister Anne said gently as the teenager placed the sculpture on the shelf and turned around.  
        Melissa shook her head, "I don't know what I'd say if I went."  
        "I don't suppose you want me to go and speak to him about this?" Anne smiled weakly.  
        "No, please don't, it'd be too embarassing for me if you did that. Besides, I don't want anyone's pity." Melissa said bitterly as she made her way to the door.  
        "I don't think anyone's offering pity."   
        "Maybe, maybe not, but all the same, I think it'd be a waste of everyone's time."  
        Sister Anne nodded, "Yes, I figured that that'd be your answer, but I thought I'd ask anyway."  
        Melissa shrugged her shoulders and walked out into the hallway and closed the door of the classroom.  
        Sister Anne was left alone.

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        Celine was in their room when Melissa reached the door and walked in. "Hi Mel," she offered weakly. When she saw Melissa's face, she sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I didn't know that those guys would show up."  
        "Yeah, well, they did, Celine," Melissa began. "I'm glad that you're ok, but please do me a favor, don't run off again and get people here into more trouble. We could have all gotten killed, just cause you wanted to run away again."  
        "Ok, Mel, I know, and I'm sorry. You don't have to remind me of that, after all I lost a lot more than you did. I don't think I'll get over Todd anytime soon either." Celine said sadly.   
        I know," Melissa put her arms around her friend. "I wish there was more I could do, but you've gotta stop running away. And as much as I can't stand those snobs, Wanda and Tiff, I wouldn't have been able to get over it if something had happened to them tonight."  
        Celine nodded, "Yeah, I know."  
        Melissa shrugged her shoulders and smiled weakly, "I'm just glad you're ok."  
        "You were really surprized when Fraser's wig flew off, weren't you?" Celine asked, changing the subject and looking at the sad expression in her friend's eyes.  
        Melissa nodded numbly.  
        "I'm the reason this happened," Celine offered.  
        Melissa sighed sadly looking at her friend, "I'd have eventually found out about him, Celine. It's not your fault. I'm just glad this whole thing is over." She crawled into bed and faced Celine on the other side of the room.  
        "Do you want to talk about it, Mel?" Celine asked crawling into her own bed. She was not sure if she could have been the best support for Melissa, since Todd was killed earlier that day. Celine also couldn't help but feel that Melissa's problems were much more trivial than her own.  
        "No," Melissa spoke again, "I know you have enough on your mind, but the truth is, I don't want to discuss it anymore." She rolled over facing away from Celine. This had to have been the single worst day in her entire life. 

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        "Benny, you've gotta be kidding," Detective Ray Vecchio said with wide eyes.  
        "No, I'm not kidding, my grandfather used to use dirty socks to cure a sore throat," Fraser said, "It's an old remedy, Ray. You lay the dirty socks on your throat and the sore throat should be gone by morning."  
        "I guess this is the same as your assertion about fungus last night at the school." Ray said smirking. "I still can't believe you told Jack about that remedy. You know that if Lt. Welsh ever heard you talking like that, he'd probably have you thrown head first into the loony bin."  
        Fraser and Ray left the precinct. "So where ya wanna go, Fraser?"   
        "I have to get to the consulate and check in with Inspector Thatcher," Fraser answered referring to his superior. "I'll be back later today," he offered.  
        Ray smirked, he knew too well what Fraser would have to do, but refrained from saying anything. About a block from the consulate, Ray turned to Fraser and broke the silence, "So what's the deal with the kid?"  
        "What kid, Ray?" 

 

| 

"You think I'm blind Benny? The kid who confronted you last night after your wig flew off. What other kid do you think I'm referring to?" Ray said as he pulled the Buick up to the front entrance to the consulate.   
  
---|---  
  
        "I don't think I'll ever see her again," Fraser answered honestly, "and if I do, I don't know what I'd say to her. I think I hurt her, Ray."  
        "Nah, kids tend to bounce back from such things. Don't worry about it Benny, she'll be fine. I'm sure Sister Anne will take care of her." Ray offered. "Now get out of here and go be a good Mountie," Ray punched his friend on the arm.  
        "I hope you're right, Ray. I'll see you later." Fraser got out of the car, pushed the seat forward so Diefenbaker could get out, and he closed the door. As Ray drove away, Fraser walked through the gates of the consulate.  
        After he checked in with his superior, and turned over the bottle of whiskey, he returned downstairs and headed out the front door. Once he took his post at the front of the consulate, his mind began to drift. This has to be the most boring job assignment I've ever had, Fraser was thinking, I can't move, and can't talk to anyone. He maintained his pose, and after an hour passed a taxi pulled up alongside the curb and a girl got out. Fraser immediately recognized her as Melissa. Oh dear, he thought as she came closer to where he stood, she probably doesn't know that I can't talk now, Fraser thought, and she really does look like she needs a friend.   
        Melissa stood on the sidewalk looking up at him. Her eyes were expressionless as she watched him stand as still as a statue. The entire night before, she had tossed and turned thinking about this situation and wondering if she'd ever have the courage to talk to him. Her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep, but the makeup she had applied to them shielded that and she hoped he wouldn't notice this. She knew if he did, that he'd feel sorry for her, and that was the last thing she wanted or needed. He's totally oblivious, she thought to herself when his eyes didn't move, and his expression didn't change.   
        Maybe Sister Anne was right, maybe the best way to resolve this is to talk to him.   
        She opened her mouth to speak, but only a squeak emerged, and she immediately covered her mouth with her hand. I wish I had the courage to say something, she thought to herself as she watched him from about three feet away. but I've already made a fool of myself in confiding in him, and I get the impression that he's ignoring me. If I did say anything now, then he'll probably think I'm just a stupid kid. Her eyes looked back up at him and when she received no acknowlegement, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. This figures, he probably wouldn't talk to me even if I did say something.  
        "Excuse me, young lady." Melissa turned and was face to face with a very stern looking dark haired woman. "I'm Inspector Margaret Thatcher, Constable Fraser's superior, can I help you with anything?"  
        "No, Ma'am," Melissa said remembering to be polite. "I just uh..." her voice trailed.  
        Inspector Thatcher looked at the young girl standing on the sidewalk. She could tell this girl looked very nervous and she hoped that she could calm the tension. "Are you ok?" she asked trying to keep the usual edge out of her voice.  
        Melissa answered by nodding, "Sorry, I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I?"  
        "No, of course not," came the answer.   
        Throughout the exchange, Fraser listened, but said nothing. Finally Melissa looked down at her watch. "I have to go," she said self-consciously. She had a feeling that this woman would never understand why she was standing there for so long, so she turned away before Thatcher got a close look at her eyes. Melissa finally walked slowly away without looking back.  
        Inspector Thatcher turned to face Fraser, "I want you to report to me before you leave, Fraser." She walked quickly away and headed towards the door which would lead inside.  
        "Oh dear," Fraser muttered as his eyes followed Melissa until she turned a corner. He sighed deeply, she's hurt, I can see it in her eyes, poor girl.  
        Meanwhile, Melissa hailed a taxi and headed back to the school. This was a big mistake, she thought to herself as the cab stopped in front of the school. She pulled out some money, paid the driver and got out.   
        After she closed the door and turned towards the school, she saw Sister Anne standing in front of the door. The headmistress looked worried, and a little angry, but she held her temper at bay. "Where have you been, Melissa?"  
        "Nowhere specific," she answered trying to remain calm.  
        "You know that it may still be dangerous for you to leave the school alone. Don't you remember what happened last night?" Sister Anne asked.  
        "Look, I'm 16 years old, not a baby. I didn't do anything wrong, if you want to interrogate someone, Sister, make it Celine, not me." Melissa said bitterly, but after a moment her voice softened when she looked up at the woman who questioned her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. It's nothing personal. But, I'm being careful."  
        "The whole incident really bothers you, doesn't it?" Sister Anne asked. "You don't have to pretend, Melissa, it's pretty obvious."  
        She nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's kinda stupid, huh?"   
        "I never implied that."  
        "I know," the teenager answered. "You didn't have to."  
        "Maybe you should tell Fraser how you feel. It may make things easier to confront the situation." Sister Anne persisted with the same argument as the night before.  
        "I don't think so, it'd be a waste of time." Melissa said.  
        "You know, Melissa, talking to an adult about emotional things is not necessarily stupid," Sister Anne offered.  
        Melissa shrugged, "Yeah, we'll it's easy for you to say, you're an adult. I'm a kid, and people still tell me that what I think and feel is stupid. And for your information, Sister Anne, I did go see if I could talk to him."   
        "I'm glad to know that you want to resolve things with him."  
        "Who said I wanted to resolve anything?" Melissa asked bitterly. Finally after receiving no answer to her question, she began to speak again. "When I got there, I wasn't able to say anything to him, I was too afraid. He stood by the door of the embassy, and looked really official. I guess he couldn't speak to me because his eyes didn't even acknowlage that I was there. But, I was, Sister Anne, and I must have stood there for five minutes, but he didn't even look at me."  
        "Melissa, there's probably a reasonable explanation as to why he couldn't speak to you." Sister Anne said gently. "Did anything else happen?"  
        "Yeah, some woman showed up there, and said that she was his superior, and asked if she could help me and if I was ok. She was intimidating, so after a minute, I left."  
        "I see," Sister Anne smiled inwardly remembering how Ray had described Fraser's superior. He'd called her a 'dragon lady' or some such name.  
        "Sister Anne, did you know about who Miss Fraser really was?" When she received a confirming nod, Melissa sighed. "That figures," she began. "I guess everyone knew but me."  
        "I'm sorry that we lied to you, I really am. I didn't know that this was going to happen," Sister Anne offered. "I'd never have approved this, but Celine was in trouble, and you knew where she was. Without Fraser, Celine would have probably ended up like Todd."  
        Melissa nodded, "I know, but I feel used, and no matter what you or anyone else says, I don't think I'll ever forget this."  
        The woman by the door nodded, "I know." She sighed sadly and turned to go inside. Within a moment, she turned around and faced the teenager again. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I need someone to go down to the used bookstore and drop off some old books for me. I was supposed to go yesterday, but forgot. If you can't, I undestand, but I thought maybe it'd take your mind off everything."  
        "Sure, Sister Anne, I'll go," Melissa said.  
        "You can pick up the books at my office in fifteen minutes, and thanks."  
        Melissa nodded and followed the headmistress inside the school. Neither woman noticed a dark blue van parked not far from the gates of the school. The man who sat behind the wheel, watched the two of them intently, and then turned around and nodded to the three friends who were sitting in the back. One man pulled a gun from his pocket, while the other three watched the door of the school.  
        When Melissa emerged twenty minutes later, one of the men poked the driver who'se eyes followed her, and when she was about a block away, they started the engine and drove slowly in the direction which she had walked in. 

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        Fraser had finished his detail and headed upstairs to Inspector Thatcher's office. Once he reached the office, she called him in and he closed the door after entering.  
        "Who was the girl, Fraser?" Thatcher got right to the point.  
        "The girl, Sir?" Fraser asked innocently.  
        "The girl who stood there watching you as though she lost her best friend, Fraser! You know her and I want to know exactly what's going on here." Thatcher indicated a chair and Fraser took a seat.

 

| 

"Her name is Melissa, Sir, she's a student at one of the Catholic schools in the area," Fraser answered.   
  
---|---  
  
        "Does her being here have anything to do with you wearing 'Passion Flower' the other day?" Thatcher's gaze never faltered.  
        "Yes," came his simple answer. "I posed as her teacher."  
        "I am assuming that this position was that of a woman?"  
        Fraser nodded, "She's the best friend of Celine, a runaway student. I had to find out from Melissa where her friend was, but not in a way which would instill suspician."  
        "So essentually, you used this girl to find her friend." Inspector Thatcher grabbed a manilla folder off the stack on her desk and looked up at the Mountie sitting on the opposite side of her desk. She contemplated the answers he gave and the conversation with Melissa she had earlier.  
        Why does she always do that, Fraser thought as he tried to maintain eye contact with his superior. "Celine had gotten into trouble, and Melissa was the only person who knew where she was."  
        "I've said this once, and I'll say it again, Fraser. Your job is not to clean up this city."  
        "I understand, but with all due respect, these are kids." Fraser objected.  
        Inspector Thatcher nodded and looked down at the pile of folders. After a few moments, she looked up. "Ok, Fraser you're dismissed, but I'd suggest off the record that you find this girl and talk to her. Lying doesn't suit you. That's all." Thatcher returned to her work and Fraser stood up and left the office without saying another word.  
        As he headed downstairs, he was once again joined by Diefenbaker. The wolf followed him out the door. Since his detail was over, and the ordeal with Inspector Thatcher, was behind him, he decided to head for his apartment. He thought once he dropped Diefenbaker off, he could go by the school before calling Ray at the station. "Do you understand any of this?" he asked the deaf wolf.  
        Diefenbaker answered by cocking his head to one side and looking up at Fraser.  
        "Me neither," he answered as he crossed the street. As he made his way down the block, he realized that the school wasn't too far where he was heading and continued in that direction. After about a mile away from the consulate, he looked down at Diefenbaker, and sighed, "I think you're getting weak, Dief, it's only a couple more miles to our apartment."  
        After another mile down, he spotted a used bookstore. As he got closer to the front of the store he saw a man walking towards the front entrance. He looked further down the street and saw three other men walking slowly in the direction of the power box that was attached to the side of an adjacant building. He quickened his pace until he was standing about five feet from the doorway that would lead inside the store.  
        As he got closer, he saw a teenaged girl walk inside the store carrying a large stack of books in her arms and a large shopping bag. For some reason, the man struck Fraser and he watched as the man rushed inside the store right after the girl had managed to juggle the books and open the door. Once inside, the man turned back around and closed the door firmly behind him as Fraser reached the door.  
        Instead of walking inside the store, Fraser looked inside through the front window. The man had his back to the window, but Fraser finally saw the girl's face and knew immediately something was wrong. "Melissa," he muttered under his breath when he recognized her and when he saw the profile of the man, his eyes fell on the hunk of metal in the man's hand. The man had a gun and Fraser knew that his only choice was to go inside and attempt to disarm him. He turned to Diefenbaker, "Get Ray, Dief."  
        The wolf took off running, and Fraser turned back towards the door of the shop. Finally, he opened the door and walked calmly inside. The man turned around, his gun pointing at Fraser. "Whaddya want?"   
        "I think you should drop the gun, and leave." Fraser said calmly. "The Police have been notified."  
        "And I think you'd better take a seat with the little lady, or you're gonna get hurt." The man sneered. Within moments, the three men he had seen down the street at the power box entered the shop and Fraser realized that his suspicions about these men were accurate. "Well, did ya cut the power, Larry?" the man turned his attention away from Fraser and addressed his friend. He still maintained firm grasp of the weapon.  
        "No way man, this place is connected through the entire street. If we disconnect the power here, than it'll send a chain reaction to the entire block, someone'll bound to tip off the cops." The man looked at Fraser, "Who the hell is this, Stan?"  
         "I dunno, he came in after I came in." The man by the counter said.   
        "I'm Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police," Fraser said calmly. "And I'd suggest you drop your weapons and leave these people alone." Fraser indicated the clerk and Melissa who sat hunched in the corner.  
        Two of the men came from behind Fraser and tackled him after he spoke and once he was on the ground, the man standing by the counter spoke again. "You're not in a positiion to make suggestions, so you'd better sit still and not make trouble, Constable." He smiled wickedly at Fraser. "I guess with Lenny and Terry, we don't have to worry about him making problems." The man turned his attention back to the store clerk, who stared wide-eyed as the men heaved Fraser to his feet and practically carried him to where Melissa sat. There they pushed him to the floor and turned away from them.   
        Stan looked at the store clerk and held the gun not far from the frightened man's face. "All right, show's over, now I want that book, and I'll tear this place apart until I have it, understand?"  
        The clerk nodded and began to nervously shuffle around with the books which were on the counter.   
        Melissa sat as still as a statue as she watched the two men carry Fraser over and push him against the wall. She looked over at him without saying a word. Why did you come in here, she thought to herself. You could've just walked by as though nothing had happened. She looked towards the window trying to regain some composure.   
        After what happened last night, I really didn't think something like this would happen, Melissa was thinking once she looked away from Fraser. I just wanted to do Sister Anne a favor and then go back to the school. Now I'm in trouble again, and I can't blame anyone else for it. Melissa looked back over at Fraser, who had by this time sat up and was rubbing the lower part of his back.  
        Fraser finally looked up and made eye contact with Melissa, "Don't say anything now," he whispered to her.   
        She nodded slowly unable to utter a sound.  
        When Fraser looked over at her a second time, he could see the fear in her eyes, but he could also see that she was still very sad and noticed that a lot of the makeup which she had applied to her eyes had been wiped away. She carried the same sadness he saw when she approached him at the consulate. There was little he could say at the moment, but he leaned closer to her and whispered again, "I promise you we'll talk about what happened after all this is over."  
        One of the men who had been watching them looked menacingly at Fraser, "Whad'ya say?"  
        "Nothing," Fraser answered calmly clearing his throat.  
        "If either one of you says anything else, you're dead," the man turned away from them and walked back over to the counter where the other three men stood. "So did he find anything yet?"  
        "No," the man called Larry answered.  
        "We ain't got time for this," Stan, the apparant leader, finally said. He aimed his gun and shot the clerk who fell over the counter where he'd been working. Stan pushed him to the ground, and turned to his associates, "I want you to tear this place apart until you find that book. I know it's here, and it's worth a fortune, now find it!" He pushed the clerk away from the desk and began digging through the stacks of books. The other three men approached the shelves and began pulling all the books down.   
        Melissa screamed when the gun fired and Fraser was on his feet within seconds. He ran forward with the intentions to disarm the four men, but when he felt a punch to his stomach, he doubled over and was on the ground within seconds. The three other men began to kick him, and when he tried to get back on his feet, they grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Constable, we're all experts in the Martial arts, so we suggest you stay where you are, or the little lady will get it."  
        Fraser looked up at the men, but said nothing. His lip had started bleeding as he reached over to wipe the moisture away. He couldn't remember ever having someone beat him with hand to hand combat except when Frank Zucco's men had nearly killed him. Now, he was afraid to fight again, because Melissa would have to pay the price for it.  
        Melissa was, by this time crying uncontrollably and she felt pressure on her arm. After she wiped her eyes, she looked over and noticed that Fraser had rested his hand on her arm. She attempted to stop crying, but reached inside her blazer jacket and pulled a handkerchief from the inside pocket. She unfolded it with trembling hands and pushed the small cloth into Fraser's hands. She wiped her forearm over her eyes and sniffed, the emotional outburst had apparantly ended.  
        Where are you, Ray, Fraser asked himself as he wiped his mouth with the small cloth Melissa had given him and laid it on the ground. At least the four men were paying more attention to the books than to their hostages. Maybe when they found the book, this Stan and his friends will leave the store.  
        I've got to get us out of here before they find the book, Fraser thought, these guys'll probably decide to kill us to protect themselves. He sighed deeply looking back towards the window. At least Melissa had stopped crying.

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        Diefenbaker made it to the precinct and charged inside barking. When he saw Ray at one of the desks, he rushed over to him, and grabbed the Detective's jacket with his teeth and began to pull it towards the door. "What's up Diefenbaker? Is Benny in trouble?"  
        The large wolf barked twice and Ray stood up. "He's always in some kind of trouble," Ray muttered following the wolf out of the station.   
        When he reached the bookstore, Diefenbaker stood outside the door of the store looking inside intently. Ray stood near the window and finally peered inside, and saw Fraser and Melissa in the corner. The four men were still recklessly pulling books off the shelves.  
        Stan was waiting by the counter, and was getting impatient, "It's gotta be here, somewhere." He muttered to himself as he watched his friends do all the work.  
        Fraser looked over towards the window and when he saw Ray standing outside, he sat up straighter. When he saw Diefenbaker standing beside his partner, he began to mouth words through the window to the wolf. I hope he really cam read lips, Fraser thought as he mouthed a message to Diefenbaker to get Ray to call for back-up and that the men holding them hostage were Martial Arts experts.   
        As Ray watched Fraser through the window, he grew confused. "What the hell is he saying?" Ray looked down at Diefenbaker. Within seconds the wolf took off away from the store and was running back in the direction of the precinct. "Wait up," Ray took off after Diefenbaker. "Don't you know it's disloyal to abandon your master during his hour of need?"   
        Diefenbaker answered by running faster. Ray concluded that it was up to him to get Fraser out of there. He walked back up the street and waited about a block from the bookstore.

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        By this time, the men were more concerned with finding the book, than they were of their hostages, and Fraser took the chance to ask Melissa a question. "Did you hear anything about what they are they looking for?"  
        "A diary about the 'Civil War'," Melissa whispered back. "The man said it's the original copy and worth a lot of money."   
        Fraser nodded and he grabbed a hold of the bag Melissa had with her. He began to look through the books inside. Seconds passed and he sighed deeply and looked up. "Where did you get these books?" He asked her.  
        "Sister Anne gave them to me to bring here," Melissa answered.  
        "Did they come out of the vault at your school?" he whispered urgently.

 

| 

She shook her head, "I don't know," she paused then answered. "No, because she said she was going to bring them yesterday and last night was the first time she even knew about the vault."

| 

 

| 

Fraser nodded. He had a sinking feeling about this. If those men found the books in Melissa's possession, there's no telling what they'd do. "I think this is the one they want," he whispered pointing inside the bag.  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
        Melissa nodded and swallowed the lump which was beginning to form in her throat. "What are we gonna do?"  
        "I have an idea," he whispered, "We're going to stand up and walk calmly out of here, ok? Leave the bag, they're preoccupied, so maybe they won't see us leave."  
        Melissa nodded, pushed the bag away, and quietly got to her feet. Fraser stood up and she followed him slowly towards the door. The men were still digging through the shelves, and as Melissa walked, the floor began to creak under her feet. However, as soon as Fraser reached the door and opened it, one of them looked up. "Hey, they're trying to leave, Stan, Lenny, Terry!"  
        Fraser ran when the men spoke, out of the front door. Once outside, he turned around to make certain that she was still behind him. When he saw her appear in the doorway, he sighed with relief, but when she didn't move, he turned and made his way back towards her.  
        "Fraser!" She screamed. Stan appeared in the doorway right behind her, and Fraser ran towards them.  
        "You'd better stop, or she's dead, Mountie," Stan sneered as he pressed the gun into her back. Fraser stopped instantly as Melissa was dragged back inside the store. Fraser was left standing on the sidewalk across the street from the door of the store.   
        Larry pointed across the street at Fraser. "What about the Mountie?" he asked Stan as he turned to go inside.  
        "Let em go," Stan sneered, "we still got the girl." He looked at Melissa with a gleam in his eyes. "He talks, then she's toast. Seems to me your nun friend was stupid to send you out by yourself." he said evenly, still laughing. "I've been staking out your school for the last three weeks, so I know about the valuables there."  
        Melissa shrank underneath the man's gaze but said nothing.   
        "Now, we're gonna check inside her bag, and see what treasures await us," Stan said as he dragged Melissa back towards the bag which she had put in the corner. He pushed Melissa towards Larry, "Don't take your eyes off her." He ripped into the bag, and found the book. "I had a feeling that this kid had the goods on her."  
        "Then why'd ya kill him then?" asked Larry, indicating the store clerk. "If you knew the whole time the kid had the stuff, then why didn't we just take it away from her and leave?"  
        "Why? You ask me why? What's the matter Larry, ya worred? I've known for months that this particular bookshop had lots of valuable stuff. Besides, the cops ain't gonna show up, and even if they did, we'll be gone." Stan walked confidently towards the door of the store. "We take the little lady here as insurance and if we need a cover, she'll be it." He laughed and walked towards the back of the store and out the door which would lead them outside.  
        Larry kept his hold on Melissa and forced her towards the back of the store. The other two men, Lenny and Terry, grabbed the sack full of books Melissa had brought in, and threw them on a cart. They wheeled the cart towards the back of the store, filling it with some other old books they had found.   
        Once outside, Stan and Larry forced Melissa into the back of a van which had been parked in the alley. She screamed once again for help, but Larry retained a firm hold on her and held his hand over her mouth to stifle the screams. Once they had pushed her inside the van, Lenny and Terry came out with the cart full of books, crawled inside, hoisted the cart full of books inside the back, and closed the doors firmly. It was then that Stan climbed over to the driver's seat and started the engine.  
        Fraser stood around the corner from the shop and watched as two of the men emerged from the back door of the store. Melissa was with them, and when the other two emerged with the books, he turned around and could see Ray running back up the street. Diefenbaker was behind him, but there was no back-up. I guess Dief was unsuccessful in getting Ray to get help.  
        Within seconds, Fraser heard tires squealing and the van came out of the alley and onto the street. With or without Ray, he had to find out where they were taking Melissa. Fraser's eyes locked on Stan as he dangerously maneuvered the van onto the street. Once it passed Fraser, he took off running after it. When it reached the end of the block, there was an intersection and the van slowed down enough so that Fraser could jump on the back of it.  
        His feet were on the bumper as he grabbed the door handles and attempted to open the back doors of the van. Since there were no windows on the backside of the van, Fraser had only two door handles to act as footholds when he couldn't get the doors opened. When his attempt to open the doors failed, he climbed up on top of the van and remained there. 

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        Ray stood back at the intersection and saw his partner jump on the van, and he stared over at the license plate of the van. Once the van disappeared, he pulled a pad of paper and wrote the license number on a scrap of paper. Maybe I am learning a few things from Fraser, he thought as he put the slip of paper in his pocket and began to walk in the direction of the precinct. "I wish I knew what you were trying to tell me back there, Dief. But, your master is the only one I know who speaks, 'deaf wolf'. So I guess it's up to me. Let's go."   
        As he began to walk away, Diefenbaker wouldn't move. Finally, he turned to the wolf. "Look, we can't do anything now, except get back to the station, and run the plates. Come on, we'll find them, ok."  
        They left the scene, and Ray pulled out his cellular phone and the scrap of paper and dialed the station. When Elaine answered, he spoke again. "Yeah, Elaine, could you run the license number 3xt5dh for me? I'll be there in ten minutes."  
        He pushed the button on his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. 

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        Fraser held onto the top of the van for approximately 20 minutes when it finally stopped. Once the four men got out, and pulled Melissa out, they headed towards the front door of a small cabin. Melissa was struggling against the grip they had on her. Once inside, Fraser slid off the roof of the van and crawled behind it and remained in the shadows.   
        He looked around and sighed deeply. He had no idea where he was, it was getting dark, and he was in the middle of nowhere. Apparantly these men had brought Melissa to a fisherman's cabin. There was a lake in the distance, and there were many trees. It appeared to Fraser that these men were outdoor types, so he figured they knew the area well. He turned around to see power lines. Why would someone have electricity in a log cabin? Most people who build these have no means of obtaining electricity and have to live off the land. This must mean there is civilization not far away.   
        Near the cabin was the van, and he noticed that the tracks leading away from the van had a very deep trench. One of these men must live here or else he spends a great deal of time here. Fraser looked around for a mailbox, or a house number, but saw none. He noticed some wood stacked along the side of the cabin, which he concluded must be there for use in the winter. Getting closer, he could see that the wood must have been chopped during some kind of training excercise in the martial arts because the wood was smoothly cut on one end and jagged on the other. Seeing light come up inside through a small window, he approached the cabin, crouched down, and looked inside.   
        Melissa had been tied up and was laying in a corner. The four men were at a table with the grocery bag full of books. The cart which Fraser had seen two of them wheel out back at the bookstore, was standing beside the table. The men focused all of their concentration on the books. Fraser looked in the corner, Melissa laid there, afraid and silently crying. Once Ray arrived, he'd be able to help get Melissa out of there. When he looked at the dirt path which led away from the cabin, he noticed there was a lot of red clay in on the small road leading to the cabin, but no rocks. If he wasn't alone, he could act as a divirsion while they got Melissa out of there. He moved quickly away from the window. Since he was alone, he waited, trying to think of a plan.   
        He glanced skyward, it was getting darker every minute, and he needed a plan before it got too dark. He knew with his training, he'd be able to get out of there, but he was concerned for Melissa. She probably has no idea about wilderness survival, he thought, and this is the middle of nowhere, he looked back in the direction of the cabin. 

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
        "So what'cha got, Elaine?" Ray asked taking a sip of coffee.  
        "Registered to a Stan Michell, lives in Old Ridge Country Road 1." Elaine handed Ray the slip of paper. "He was arrested two years ago for stealing old books from local museums."  
        "Why would someone steal books?" Ray asked.  
        "When you catch him, why don't you ask?" Elaine smiled and referred back to her silp of paper. "Actually, some old texts are really valuable especially if they're over 100 years old."   
        "But why would he hold up Ol Chester's Bookshop?" Ray asked.  
        "Chester's?" Elaine offered, "sells a lot of authentic old books. Michell probably caught wind of this and decided to hold it up and steal what he could."  
        Ray's cellular phone began to ring again, "Vecchio here."   
        "Ray, Melissa is gone." It was Anne McKray.  
        "Great, another one?" Ray grumbled.

 

| 

"No, I sent her on an errand about three hours ago, and she's never come back." Anne's voice was shadowed with concern.  
  
---|---  
  
        "Where'd she go?" Ray asked grabbing a pencil off the desk.  
        "'Chester's bookstore'. She's never been known to run off, I'm worried."   
        "Why did she go to Chester's?" Ray asked.  
        "She was taking in some old books by for me. I had arranged with Chester to sell the books to him, and then the money would be used to buy some equipment for the school." Anne offered.  
        "Look Anne, stay by the phone, I've got an idea of where she is, but don't panic. I think Fraser's nearby, and he won't let anything happen to her." Ray said. "I promise, I'll call you back."  
        He hung up the phone and slipped it inside his pocket. "Could you get some back-up over to Old Ridge County Road 1, Elaine? I have a feeling Melissa's been kidnapped." He grabbed the paper from her. "I need a detailed map of the area around Old Ridge County Road." He called out, and his colleague, Jack Huey, tossed a fold out map at him. "Thanks, Jack." He took off outside, and Diefenbaker followed.  
        They practically dove into Ray's '71 Buick Riviero, and left. Seconds later his phone rang again. "Vecchio."  
        "Detective Vecchio, I just got a call right after you left. Jacobs was patrolling the area around Chester's bookstore and found Chester Avery's body at his used bookstore. They've transported him to the coroner's office and I won't know anything for about an hour, but ivestigators reported a gunshot wound may have been the cause." Elaine said.  
        "Was there anyone else at the store?" Ray asked.  
        "No, but they found a handkerchief on the floor in one corner. There was blood on it, and Melissa Ryan's fingerprints were also on it. Hold on, I think they got some of the tests results back. They ran a DNA test on the blood." Ray was left holding the phone and driving. Seconds later, Elaine's voice was back. "It's Fraser's blood."  
        Ray nodded, "Well, I saw him come out of the store but I didn't see his face, but I know he's ok, but it appears as though the guys used him as a punching bag, and maybe he bled a little. She probably gave him the handkerchief. But there's no information about where Fraser and Melissa Ryan are?"  
        "Nothing." Elaine said. "I did refer this case to Lt. Welsh and there should be back-up in route to Stan Michell's place in the next ten minutes."  
        "Thanks, Elaine, you're a big help. Oh, you might call Sister Anne McKray, she's the nun in charge of Melissa's school. She probably should come down and verify which books she sent to Chester's. She may also need to contact Melissa's parents."  
        "No problem, I call her. Anything else?"  
        "No, I'll check in later." Ray pushed the button on the phone, and stomped down on the gas pedal.

*

| 

*

| 

*  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

Fraser was still standing about 50 feet from the cabin when an idea hit. He noticed that there were no doors leading outside from the backside of the cabin, so he could create a disturbance from the back without being seen, and double back and run inside before they come back. He grabbed some big chuncks of clay off to the side of the narrow road and carried them over to a small stream which ran not far from the cabin. These tiny pieces won't shatter glass, he thought, but if I get them a little wet, then I could sculp them into pieces that might. He dipped five or six small chunks of clay in the water, and and attempted to stick them together. Once that was done, he rushed over and grabbed another fist full of clay. 

|    
  
        After making three or four trips from the water to the road and back, Fraser had 6 large sized chunks of clay. His hands were now covered with clay, and he carried them around to the back of the cabin. Standing about 10 feet from the cabin, he hurled the first clay ball against the window.   
        It stuck to the outside of the glass for a second and then dropped to the ground, but didn't even crack the glass as he had hoped. Two of the men looked up, but didn't seem to react. This'll never work, Fraser thought, I need bigger chunks of clay, or stone. He looked across the stream, to see if there were some rocks lining the edge. When he saw none, he started looking for some solid pieces of wood. He picked up the clay and ran in the direction of the woods which were situated on the opposite side of the stream.   
        He slopped through the mud which ran along the stream and waded through the water. Once on the other side, he found some solid pieces of wood, and using them, he managed to squeeze the chunks of wood inside the clay. The wood was too light to throw against the window, but maybe two or three pieces would work stuck inside the clay. This would have to make them more solid, he thought to himself as he began squeezing the chunks of wood into the clay balls he had made earlier.  
        Once his five pieces of clay were ready, he carried them back across the stream and returned to the backside of the cabin. He could see through the window that the four men were still sitting at the table and concentrating on the books. He held his breath and threw the clay ball. This time the glass shattered and the four men stood up from the table and approached the shattered window. Fraser took off running, and once he reached the woods, he stopped.  
        "There's somebody out there, Stan." Lenny said as he saw a shadowed figure run in the opposite direction.  
        "Let's go," Stan said. He headed towards the front door.  
        "What about the kid?" Larry asked.  
        "I don't think she's going anywhere." Stan said, "And if she does, she'll never get out of here." He grabbed a rifle and the four men left the cabin.  
        Outside, Fraser, had already doubled back and was hiding behind the van when the four men exited the cabin. He was a bit surprized that they all left the cabin together. Apparantly, they are pretty far out in the country. Once the doorway was clear he ran inside the cabin.  
        Melissa was still tied up on the floor after the men left. She began to thrash around violently against the ropes which bound her. Seconds later, she heard someone rush inside the cabin and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't see who it was because her back was to the door and she began to struggle against the pressure on her arm.  
        "Melissa, calm down," It was Fraser. "I'm certain those guys will come back eventually, but I've got to get you out of here." He continued to speak as he picked her up carried her out the door. About 100 yards away from the cabin, he sat her on the ground and began to untie her. "Are you ok?"  
        She nodded, "I think so."   
        Once Fraser had her untied, he helped her stand up and they began to run away from the area. But within minutes, they heard a motor and saw the headlights of the van. "Oh dear," Fraser muttered. "This way," he shouted over the blaring motor of the van. He led her into a crop of trees, right as the van passed them.  
        As they were parallel from where Fraser and Melissa were running, Stan leaned out through the open window with the rifle and fired it.   
        Melissa was still behind Fraser when the shot rang out. She felt pain in the upper part of her laft arm and screamed "Fraser!"  
        Fraser turned around when he heard her call his name and saw her slump to the ground. He rushed to her side and saw her face covered with tears. "It hurts," she grasped her shoulder with her hand. Fraser got down on his knees when he saw in the dim light, the blood began to seep through the blue blazer she wore.  
        By this time, the four men had gotten out of the van and were approaching them. "Constable," Stan sneered aiming the rifle at the two of them. "I'm surprized to see you so far away from Canada." He cocked the rifle and Melissa hid her face in the crock of Fraser's arm.   
        Seconds passed and the lights went up. Police cars were parked along the street, and Ray and Diefenbaker were in the middle. "Stan Mitchell, you and your men are under arrest, drop your weapon and move away from these people."   
        Stan and his friends looked around, noticed they were surrounded, and finally did as they were instructed and moved away from where Fraser and Melissa were sitting. The four men were taken into custody, and Ray rushed over to his partner.  
        "Benny, you ok?"  
        "I'm fine, Ray, but Melissa's been shot. We've got to get her to a hospital, fast."   
        Ray turned around to see the police had already the four men in the cars. "Ok, guys, you have this one under control, I think, so I'll see ya back at the station." Ray ran back to his car, and Diefenbaker followed.   
        Fraser stood up and picked Melissa up in his arms. "You're going to be ok, Melissa." He said. "We're going to get you some help now."   
        "You really..are..my...friend," Melissa said weakly as Fraser reached Ray's car carrying her.  
        Her statement came as a surprize to him, but he helped her without saying another word.

*

| 

*

| 

*

|    
---|---|---|---  
  
        Two days later, Fraser walked into the hospital. After finding out which room Melissa was in, he approached the elevator and rode up to the fourth floor. When he stepped out of the elevator into the empty hallway, he heard someone call his name. "Constable Fraser," he turned and saw Sister Anne McKray standing in the hallway. "Did you come to see Melissa?"  
        "Yes, how is she?" He held a stuffed teddybear and some flowers in his hands.  
        "I think she'll be ok. Her parents were in with her earlier and I'm just heading back to the school." She paused, and looked at the objects Fraser carried in his arms. "I think it's really nice of you to come see her. And you brought her a teddy, that's so nice."  
        Fraser shrugged his shoulders and followed her down the hall.  
        At the door to Melissa's room, she stopped and knocked.  
        "Come in," she heard Melissa's voice.  
        Sister Anne opened the door and Fraser followed her inside. "How are you feeling, Melissa?"  
        "I'm ok, Sister Anne." Melissa looked towards the door and saw Fraser. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," she said shyly.  
        Fraser approached her bed and sat the small bouquet of flowers on the table beside the bed. "I would have come sooner, but I wasn't able to. I'm sorry, but you know, I did promise."  
        "I'll leave you two alone," Sister Anne said gently. "I have to get back to the school," she paused before speaking again. "Ray has some really good friends," She smiled and exited the room.  
        "Thank you, Sister Anne," he offered as she exited. His attention diverted back to the girl in the large hospital bed. He looked around for a chair, and upon finding one near the bed, he approached her. Once he had sat down, he handed Melissa the teddybear.   
        She accepted it and held it in her arms. "Thank you," was all she was able to say.  
        "Sister Anne's very nice, isn't she?" Fraser asked.  
        Melissa nodded, "Yeah, she's great."  
        "Has Celine been by to see you?" he asked.  
        "Yeah, just about everybody has, even Wanda and Tiff were here. Then your partner was here to take my statement yesterday." Melissa said. She licked her dry lips and spoke again, "I always thought that once a statement is made, the police no longer came around."  
        "I'm not here on an official capacity, Melissa." Fraser offered.  
        "Did I cause you any problems with your boss the other day?" She asked after contemplating his answer.   
        "No, there weren't any problems. She was concerned for you. She told me I should talk to you about it." Fraser said. "Honestly, I thought everything was fine, you were smiling the other night, and didn't seem bothered. You even made a joke about the hair color in the wig before you walked away."  
        "I was hurt. But, I guess after what happened, it would have been too embarassing to admit it. Now, after everything that happened with the bookstore, I think I understand the reason why you did that." Melissa said. "I think it's for the same reason you saved my life two days ago."  
        "Melissa, I didn't want to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did. But, like I said that night, everything else that we talked about was the truth." Fraser looked down at her. "I know about what you told Celine the other night about considering me a friend."  
        "She told you?" Melissa asked.  
        "Yes she did, but don't be angry with her. She knew you were hurt and yesterday when I was by the school, to return the books to Sister Anne, she told me."   
        Melissa nodded, "I'm not mad. Did you return her diary?" Upon receiving a confirming nod, she spoke again. "The funny thing is, I still consider you a friend." She looked down at her lap and then after a second back up at him.  
        "You do?"   
        She nodded, "yeah, well, it's not always the coolest thing to admit, but since we're alone." She smiled briefly, but then within seconds, her smile vanished and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I mean, I thought you were a woman, and that you understood me, but in reality, you weren't, so I don't know if you really do."

 

| 

"I'm sorry I deceived you, it wasn't intended to hurt you." Fraser pulled a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to her. "I understood how you felt then and I understand how you're feeling now, Melissa."   
  
---|---  
  
        She looked up at him after wiping her eyes, "Right now I believe that maybe you think I'm stupid because of the things I just said, and what I had confided in you."   
        "Is that why you were unable to tell me anything at the consulate?"  
        She looked at him with wide eyes, "But, I thought you didn't see me?"  
        "Oh, I saw you, but, it's kind of difficult to clarify. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone when I have to stand guard, it's part of the job." He looked at her, and sighed. "I think this tends to get me into a lot of trouble, but I have to do this. But, I did see you."  
        "That sounds awfully boring," she muttered more to herself than to him.  
        "Between you and me, it is boring." Fraser smiled.  
        "So you don't think I'm being stupid?"  
        "Of course not. Melissa, you're a good friend and if I'd had the chance then to talk to you, I would have told you that. I never thought for a moment that you were stupid or that you were wrong for having confided in me. I don't think it's stupid for teenagers to have friends who are adults. But, I do think it is brave of you to tell me how you really feel. It's sometimes a scary thing to do, especially when it concerns something as special as a friendship."   
        Melissa looked up at the man sitting by her bed. Of all the people that had come to visit her, she was glad he had. He was so honest with her, and finally after some moments passed, she looked down at the teddybear in her arms, and back up at him. "Are you saying you still consider me a friend?"  
        "Yes," came his simple answer.   
        Melissa looked over at him as he sat by her bed. She laid the teddybear beside her, and tried to push herself up using her uninjured arm. When she finally maneuvered herself into a sitting position, Fraser was beginning to stand up.  
        "Do you need something?" he asked her standing up. "A doctor or some water?"  
        "No, I don't need anything like that," she answered and he sat back down. "Could you move a little closer though?"  
        Fraser was a little confused, but did as she asked without objection. 

 

| 

When he was close enough to her, she reached over and wrapped her right arm around his neck and hugged him. Finally, the tears she'd been holding back began to stream down her cheeks and she loosened her embrace. It was then that she realized that he had wrapped her in his arms, and was hugging her as well.  
  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
